Decorative trim is widely used to enhance the appearance of automotive vehicles. Trim such as pinstripes and molding is often applied to the exterior surface of vehicles for aesthetic purposes. Drivers interested in making their vehicles appear more “powerful” may also choose to apply trim that simulates the appearance of additional engine capacity and performance.
The present invention is intended to simulate the appearance of a horizontal exhaust stack consisting of multiple tubes exhausting from the engine of a vehicle. In one embodiment of the invention, the exhaust stack simulator is designed to be installed on the generally-vertical or sloped hood portions of conventional cab tractor trailers.
The exhaust stack simulator according to the present invention provides a outer plate in the form of an elongated strip of metallic material in the shape of a plurality of exhaust tubes and having a plurality of securing means for securing the strip to the vehicle body. In one embodiment of the invention, the outer plate is generally hollow and support brackets on the rear side of the outer plate provide additional structural support and act as a base for threaded studs. The threaded studs are the fasteners for connecting the exhaust stack simulator to the vehicle, and they pass through holes drilled in the vehicle body. An elongated gasket is sized slightly larger than the outer plate and is installed between the outer plate and the vehicle body. The gasket serves the purposes of providing a cushion for the outer plate against the vehicle body and also provides flexibility to ensure a tight fit between the outer plate and the vehicle body, adjusting for any irregularities in the vehicle body.
An elongated backing plate is secured to the inside of the vehicle body with nuts that mate with the studs. The backing plate serves the purposes of distributing the weight of the outer plate across the surface of the vehicle body, so that the weight of the outer plate is not pin-pointed at the fastener locations, as would be the case if traditional washers were used. The backing plate contains a plurality of holes through which threaded studs pass.
The exhaust stack simulator is designed to withstand the vibrations and environmental conditions associated with the operation of large road vehicles.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
These and other embodiments of the present invention will also become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular embodiment(s) disclosed.
Repeat use of reference characters throughout the present specification and appended drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.